Geonosis Sweet Spot
by Asari Lover
Summary: After Ahsoka and Barriss blows up the droid factory and escape from the cruel fate of being buried alive, Anakin shows just how glad he is to see his padawan, and Barriss shows her gratitude to Ahsoka as well. Ahsoka/Anakin. Ahsoka/Barriss Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Geonosis Sweet Spot

After Ahsoka and Barriss blows up the droid factory and escape from the cruel fate of being buried alive, Anakin shows just how glad he is to see his padawan, and Barriss shows her gratitude to Ahsoka as well. Ahsoka/Anakin. Ahsoka/Barriss Lemons

Part one

Ahsoka walks with Barriss and their masters to a medical station to be check on for injuries. As she was being checked on, Anakin was looking at her. He was scared that if he looked away even for a second that she would disappear, it hurt for him to consider what would of happen if he hadn't reached her in time. As he was intensely staring, Ahsoka took notice. "You can stop worrying now master, I'm not going anywhere." "I'm just glad to see you're alright…I… couldn't stand it if I lost you." The Medical clone finished up and walked away. Ahsoka stood up and walked over to her master, when she stops she placed a hand on her hip. "Well I knew you wouldn't stop looking for me, and all honesty I'm glad that you didn't." Anakin smiled. "Come on Snips, tell me everything that happen, I want to know how you ended up inside that tank." He begins walking away in a direction leading away from camp. "Of course Master."

As they were walking, Ahsoka was telling Anakin about how the Geonosians took away their bombs and had to fight them off. But he was hardly paying attention as he was staring at her lithe body, the way she walks, talks, smell it all entranced him. "Master?" She called out. "Huh, what is it Snips." "Are you ok you seems to be distracted." "I'm fine Ahsoka, just a couple of thing on my mind." "Speaking of which master, I wanted to tell, that I needed to tell you." She grabbed her right arm and hung her head down. Anakin knew something worried her, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's been bothering you." "Master even though I knew you was looking for me, I was scared. All I wanted was to see you. I know it sounds silly, but my last thoughts were about you. About how I felt about you, but it would have been inappropriate and it's not..." She didn't finish as Anakin had pressed his lips against hers, he reluctantly pulled back leaving a stunned padawan flustered. "You…but…I didn't think you…I thought it was illegal for Jedi to have attachments." Anakin smiled. "Only if your caught. I been thinking about you for a long time snips, and I don't ever want to let you go. That is… unless you don't want to." He rubbed his neck as he looked away, worried he may be rejected.

"I feel the same." Anakin looks back at Ahsoka confused at what he had just heard "I feel the same way, whatever happens I want to be with you. Anakin place his hands on Ahsoka waist as he pulls her in for another kiss. Ahsoka wrap her arms around her master's neck as she continues their kiss. Anakin gently lifted her up and pushed her against a nearby bolder. He slid Ahsoka bra-like shirt off and began to play with her breast. Anakin pinched her nipples drawing a small sigh out of Ahsoka. Anakin started to get undressed when all of a sudden his communicator activated. He let out an angry groan, "Hold on I got to see what this is." He told Ahsoka as he set her down on her feet. She was upset that they were interrupted but understood the situation they were in. "What is it Rex." He tried to hide his anger. Though his voice didn't give it away his facial expression did. "Sir everyone all ready to go, what are your orders." Ahsoka decided to help redirect his attention by continue to undress if front of him. She had her back to him, as she took her skirt off. Bending over while slide her panties off, being sure to go slow to further tease Anakin. "Alright I want a final piece, uh, I mean sweep of the area, then we can all leave out." "Alright. See you back at camp." Then the com went off. The sweep should take a couple of hours, and they were way outside the normal sweep area so they had nothing to worry to worry about. Well, maybe except Anakin who was the only one still dressed.

As he couldn't wait for much longer he quickly undressed. After he finally got his cloth's off he walks over to Ahsoka, placing a hand on her ass and then then other on her chest, making sure that her nipple is in between his fingers. As he was fondling her, he could hear her breathing heavy, then she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. Her tongue threatens to hang outside her mouth, so Anakin decides to help by giving her a deep kiss, wrapping their tongues together. He removed his hand from her ass and brought it around between her legs rubbing her pussy causing her to moan in his mouth. The more he rubbed her the more she groans until he pressed his finger against her clit, making her moan so hard that she had to stop kissing. She was panting now, but she didn't have long to catch her breath as Anakin slip a finger inside of her moist folds, drawing our a more primal moan. As he fingers her he could feel her clamping down on him, so to add to it he slipped another finger inside her. He fingers her harder and faster making her moan louder as she moves her hips against his hand. He removed his fingers from her dripping wet cunt and replaced it with his dick. She tensed up, as she let out a yelp, not of pleasure but pain. "Ahsoka, don't tell me you're." She turns her head over her shoulder looking at Anakin. "I wanted to save it for someone special. So don't hold back, give me everything." Anakin smile, and gently fucked her making her whimper. He grabbed her waist and pushed further inside her. Ahsoka legs began to shake, she bent over leaning against the rock to give her more stability and give Anakin further access. He picks up the pace going faster and harder, making her moan. She starts to move to match the pace Anakin was going at. She starts clamping down on him making it harder for him to move, so in turn he went harder into making her moan loudly. She lets out a drawn out moan as she experiences her first orgasm. He slows down and then stops, letting her catch her breath. He removes himself from her, her legs were shaking but manage to remained standing. She turned around and wrap her arms around Anakin smiling at him before giving him a sweet kiss. She lays on the ground pulling him on top, both staring deep into each other eyes. Anakin sticked his dick back inside, as soon as he did Ahsoka wraps her legs around him. He wraps his arms around her embracing her as they locked their lips again. He fucked her more roughly making her arch her back up, moaning loud. Anakin took this chance to fondly her chest, while slowing licking one of her nipples. He gently bit her nipple and pulled on it, making her get tighter to point where it was almost too much. He could tell that Ahsoka was getting close again but this time he will cum with her. They both look into each other's eyes, she knew he was close, but her legs wrapping tighter around him told all he needed to know. They embraced each other as he pounds her harder and faster until finally they came together. They sat there still glued together riding on the intense pleasure they just felt. "I love you, Ahsoka." Anakin abruptly said. It caught her off guard but she simply replied, "I love you too, promise you will never leave me anywhere." "Come on Snips, after what just happened do you really think I will leave you." "Hmm good point. Then promise me this won't be the last time we do this." Anakin gave her a quick but deep kiss. "That you can count on." He slid out of her and got on his feet, enjoying the beautiful sight that was Ahsoka laying on the ground. "Come on we should head back; they should be almost done with that sweep soon." He stated. "Even if we were late Rex would have no problem considering it's you." She jokes as she got up to get dressed. "Hey what that suppose mean." "We are always late or rushing it, your terrible at being on time." Anakin pops her butt "Only if it's boring, but you are more exciting." She giggled at that compliment. "I hope I am exciting enough for you, because you always tend to find more." "On the battle field, maybe, but you." He pulls her close. "You're the kind of excitement I will come back to, and never get tired of." They shared one last kiss before heading back to camp, holding hands most of the way there. Both unaware of the whole time they were being watched.

Part Two

In the camp, Barris was giving a report on what happened in the factory, she commended her for it but she felt it was undeserved. She was lost, and didn't know what to do without the bombs, but Ahsoka used the tank to destroy the generator. She knew it bury them but she did it anyway and completed the mission. Also thanks to her quick thinking, they were able to live to tell about it. Barris felt something for her when they came out, she wanted it to be admiration but it felt much more to her. So she went to meditate to try to find the answer, but it didn't take long before she didn't sense Ahsoka's presence, nor Anakin's. She asked around trying to find out where they have gone, until one of the clones pointed her in a direction they headed. She followed the direction she was directed in until she heard voices. She looked over a ridge to find Anakin and Ahsoka having sex, she was shocked to find the both of them in a compromising position. She wanted to leave them to their privacy, but the more she looked the more she couldn't turn away. She even found herself moving closer so she could get a better view of it. Barris started to feel aroused by watching them, even found herself subconsciously touching herself. They always seemed at odds with each other, granted they work well together but still. Who would have thought they would do something like this? Its forbidden for a Jedi to have a relationship even with another. They would get kicked out if anyone knew. She thought she should tell Luminara but could she live with herself for doing that to them, to Ahsoka. She knew she will have to confront them about this, but how. As they laid there finished, Anakin and Ahsoka confessed their love for each other. When Barris heard this her chest started to hurt and tears ran down her face, she didn't understand why all she knew was she had to get away. She snuck away and ran straight back to camp, though she was back in the camp she remained in solitude. It wasn't that long when the two came back and had been ordered back to the ship to get cleaned up and properly treated, then report back to receive their next assignment. So she acted normally when they departed, but Barris was troubled about what to do. So while they were on break from the mission, Barris meditated on what her feelings are. The more she meditated the more she was uncomfortable about the feelings she had.

They arrived back just in time to receive new orders. They had to take medical supplies to the Ord Cestus medical station. So while the ship was making final preparations to leave, she decided to talk to Ahsoka about what she saw. "Ahsoka, may I have word, in private." "Sure Barris anything." Barriss led them to a quiet spot far enough away from anyone to overhear. "What is it Barriss?" "You and Anakin, how close are you two." Ahsoka was confused by the questions but answered. "As close as a we can be, he is my master after all, and I have to learn from him." "Is it possible to be just too close to him?" Barriss cautiously asked. "What do you mean?" Barriss heavily sighed. "I mean is it possible to be romantically intimate with one's master." Ahsoka blushed. "Well it is possible to have feelings for a fellow Jedi, are you have feelings for your master?" "No it's just…" Barriss hung her head down and sighed again. Then continued to say, "I saw you and Anakin, I saw you two having sex earlier." Ahsoka was shocked and embarrassed that she was caught. "Please Barriss, you can't anyone about this." "It's impossible for to tell on anyone." She says, and then mumbles under her breath "because someone I have feelings for would be hurt." "Who?" Barriss head shot up surprised and embarrassed that she heard that. "Do you have feelings for Anakin." Ahsoka asked. "No, not for Anakin." Barris looked straight into Ahsoka eyes looking for answer, hoping she would accept her feeling. Ahsoka was taken aback when she realized what she meant. "Oh?! I see." "I tried to meditate on this but all I came to is this feeling, this love I have for you. I can't explain it." Ahsoka didn't know how to respond, she loves Anakin, but she can't ignore Barriss feelings can she? Then their com lines lit up, saving Ahsoka from having to give an immediate answer. She activated her com "Ahsoka here, what's up." "Sir the medical transport is ready to go, just waiting on you and commander Offee." "We are on our way" She closed the channel and faced a troubled Barriss. "Barriss give me time to think about this." Barriss hung her head down. "Right, of course." They both headed back to the ship.

Ahsoka was Meditating in their room, she was debating wither to allow Barriss to act on her feelings and risk hurting Anakin, or keeping the way things are with Barriss being the only hurt party. Just then Barriss walked into the room. "Ah, Ahsoka, didn't mean to disturb you." Ahsoka also notice that whenever Barriss was in the room she would notice, and couldn't keep her eyes off her. "It's ok, I wanted to talk with you anyway about what you said on Geonosis." Barriss walked over to her bunk. "It's fine Ahsoka, I won't tell anyone, so just forget that I said anything." Barriss had her back to her probably to keep her from showing her sadden face. Ahsoka walked over to her turned her around and gave Barriss a kiss. Barris eyes was shocked at what is happening but soon fell into. Ahsoka wrapped her hands around Barriss waist as she broke the kiss. "But I thought you and Anakin…" Barriss tried to figure it out but her mind was melted because of kiss she just received. "I may love Anakin, but I can't ignore my attraction to you either." Barriss was happy, so much in fact that she pulled Ahsoka back for a deep kiss, their tongues. They reluctantly stop as they helped each other getting undress, taking their time to fondle each other. Barriss laid on her bunk with Ahsoka close behind her. Ahsoka Kissed Barriss one more time before sliding down between her legs. She licked her wet folds tasting the sweet juice that was dripping out. Barriss opened her legs, allowing Ahsoka easier access. As Ahsoka licking, Barriss was biting her lips in a fail attempt to keep herself from moaning. She placed her hands on Ahsoka's head as she continues to be pleasured by her. Ahsoka stick her tongue inside causing Barriss to moan. She was drinking Barriss juice as some dripped down her jaw but was being hindered as Barriss was clamping down on her tongue. Ahsoka raised her head up from between Barriss legs with a smirk on her face. She changed position to sit inverted to Barriss forming the sixty-nine position. Barriss wasted no time, licking at Ahsoka's moist pussy making her sigh in surprise. Ahsoka was still sensitive from her time with Anakin and was going brain numb from the pleasure she was receiving from Barriss. She leaned over between her legs again and used her finger to rub Barriss pussy and then inserted a finger inside her. Barriss moaned loudly as she clamps down on Ahsoka finger. Ahsoka sticks in another finger while using her other hand to press against her clit, sending waves of pleasure to Barriss as she moans louder. She grabbed Ahsoka ass and smothered her face in it, licking her dripping wet pussy and then inserting her tongue inside. Both of them focused on a pleasuring each other, while they battle their need to release. The both kept at it till they finally came together, their brain was numb but they still wanted more.

Ahsoka changed her position again, this time making sure their wet pussy was connected. She rubbed her pussy against Barriss making them both moan with their mouths wide open. Ahsoka pressed their breast together and kissed Barriss, determined to satisfy their primal lust for each other. They hugged each other making their pussy rub harder, their clits are rubbing against each other and their nipples being stimulated. Their minds were melting more and more as they continued, they no longer can think, they only wanted is to keep going, until finally they came again. They both laid their both out of breath and satisfied. As they were able to think again Barriss spoke up, "That…was amazing. I have only dreamt about this." Ahsoka gave a small laugh. "Well… let me know…if you want to dream it again." Barriss smiles. "It will always bring me great pleasure to do so." They stared at each other for a little while before sharing a kiss, then they both drifted off to sleep, still entangled on top of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back. First off i would like to apologize for the late update as both school and work got in the way, nonetheless i was to determine to give what the readers wanted. Here you will find more of the same of what you desire though they may be twist and turns what kind i cannot say. Enjoy**

Episode 2

Part 1

The ship was infested by parasites, last thing I remember was killing the worm and sparring Barris. I sat down on the floor with her laying in my arms unconscious. It all kept replaying over and over, the look on Barriss face when she wanted to kill me, it wounded me that I had to fight her. I shot out of my bed frightened that it was not over yet. I was happy to find Anakin was here to comfort me. He told me that everyone was safe including the clones. I asked what were they, and Master Fisto walked in saying he can help answer it. Something about them being the same parasites Anakin found on Geonosis. I asked if I could speak with Anakin, and as Master Fisto left he came and sat next to me. I asked if made the right choice. If I were to allow the parasites to spread because my inability to kill someone close to me, it would have been my fault. He assured me that is our responsibility to save as many lives as we can. As he started to walk out, he says that he is sure Barriss would agree. I look out the window, relieved that it is over, then fell back asleep.

Ahsoka woke up again to find medical droid standing over her. As she sat up it spoke, "Easy now your injuries have healed but take it slow." "Am I ok to leave yet?" "Yes, you may go. But Barriss must stay here to run a couple more test." She looks over to Barriss still asleep, relieve that she is ok. "Where is Anakin?" "He is currently in his room. He wanted to see you when you're up again." "Thanks I will go see him now." As she walked away she had a smile on her face. She arrived at his door, she made sure he was there through the force before entering. When she walked in she noticed the lights were off, and he was nowhere to be seen. The door closed and locked her in, enclosing her in darkness except for the light shining through window. "Master?" she called out not knowing where he is. When she turned around she was met by a sudden kiss from him, as he wraps his arms around her. Her heart was beating fast from being surprised, but then relaxed as she kissed him back. He pulled back and had a smirk on his face. "What took you so long snips?" "Sorry master. Gotten distracted on the way here." "You know Ahsoka, you can call me by name whenever we are alone." "Ok, Anakin." The sound of Ahsoka calling his name made his heart beat faster. "Now than about that distraction…." He slides his hands down her waist and on her ass, causing her to bite her lips. "Mind telling me what got you distracted." He teased. "I would if I wasn't being distracted by you." He laughed, "Well I do have ways of drawing attention." Ahsoka drew closer, she was close to kissing Anakin before pushing him against a wall. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, only to see her smiling. "Lucky for you, it's wanted attention." She slowly undressed herself, shifting her body around making Anakin stare in anticipation. As she finished she stood there with her back to him, she looked over her shoulder with in inviting look on her face. Anakin followed Ahsoka lead and got undressed as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Ahsoka leaned back into, as she held onto his arms. She turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss on the jaw.

She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed. When they arrived, she gives him another kiss before she sat down and began stroking his cock. She gently but firmly jerks him off, then licked the backside of his dick like a delicacy making Anakin breath harder. She went nice and slow, taking in the taste of his cock before she finally sticks in the head of his dick inside her mouth. She wraps her tongue around it as she slides the full length further down her throat making Anakin groan. She pulls back slowly then shoves it back down her throat. She sucks his cock harder as she bobs her head faster. Anakin groans louder as he places a hand on her head till he came inside Ahsoka mouth forcing her to drink to drink some of it. She pulled back slowly being careful not to let any of the cum to spill out. She lets it sit in her mouth for a while before swallowing it. She looks up to find a stunned master. "That was amazing, have you done this before?" Ahsoka had a smile on her face. "I can honestly tell you that you're the only man allowed to touch me." She leans back on the bed with her legs wide open. Anakin climb onto the bed and leaned his head in between her legs. He opened her wet folds and licked her, making her breath heavy. He sticks his tongue inside her making her moan, she grabbed his head pulling him in further against her. He swirled his tongue inside her making her moan louder, until she finally came. He drank her sweet nectar making sure he caught it all. He then rose from between her legs and went up to her face to give her an erotic kiss.

He entered inside her making her moan into his mouth. As he pounded her she broke the kiss moaning loudly into his ear holding onto him with a need to feel his skin against her. She wrapped her legs around him, making him go harder and deeper. Her nails digging into his back as waves of pleasure flowed through her. Her muscles tighten as she came, her eyes rolling partially to the back of her head from the intense release. Anakin slowed down to make sure she is ok. She relaxes her legs as she gave him a sweet smile, and a kiss before rolling him on his back with her on top. She leans in giving him a sweet kiss before she grinds on his lap. He feels her tightening up as rides him rough and hard, she leans back given him a full view of her body. He lifts into her matching her pace and pounded her harder, catching her by surprise. So much that she tightens up even more as she came again. He couldn't bare it no longer he shot his cum deep inside her, filling her folds with his cream. After the deed was done they both relaxed. Ahsoka laid on top of Anakin while he was still inside her. "Anakin, can I ask you something?" "What is it Ahsoka?" "What are you going to do about Padme." "What do you mean." "Anakin I seen the way you look at her, I know you two are…close. But what are you going to do if she finds out about us. Not that it will change anything for us but still." Anakin rubs her chin and gave her a sweet kiss. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right now, you are more important to me." She was happy that he said that to her, but something else started to trouble her. What she did with Barriss, she betrayed Anakin on the same day he confesses to her, and she was at a loss of what to do. "Anakin I…" before she can continue Anakin's, communicator lit up. He Got up and grabbed his communicator and activated it. "Skywalker." "Anakin! General Grievous has been attacking our ships, we need you here at Coruscant so we can discuss our next move, make sure you bring the padawans." "Uh, ok master Kenobi." "A ship will be there soon, try not to be late as usual." As the communicator closes he let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess it's back to work huh." Ahsoka asks. He looks behind him to see her laying on her side, taking in the beautiful site before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Come on, I'm going up to the command deck, why don't you go check on Barris." He says as he put his clothes on. "Alright." She says as she rolls out of the bed. "Oh and try not to take too long." With that said Anakin left first while Ahsoka put her skirt back on.

Part 2

Ahsoka Walked back to Medical, except when she walked in the lights were off and Barriss was not in bed. She looked around the room and could not find her. She walks out search the hallways until suddenly she was pulled around corner into another room. She was press against a wall and with Barriss kissing her. Ahsoka pushed back a little so she could speak. "Barriss where have you been, I thought you were still in bed." "I was, the droid said you have been notified that I have waken so after it left I also left the room and waited for you to pass by." Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's waist bringing her closer. "Well at least you're alright." Ahsoka placed a hand on the side of Barriss head. "Thanks to your efforts." Barriss says with a smile as she kisses Ahsoka again. Barriss slides one of hands down between Ahsoka's legs to find her wet cunt soaking through her panties. Ahsoka moaned into Barriss mouth and the broke the kiss as she needed to breath, and Barriss kissed her neck as she rubs Ahsoka's pussy more and more. "Wait…ohh…Wait!" Ahsoka pushed away from, making Barriss confused. "What is it. You don't want to do this." She asked with a hint of sadness. "No, no it's not that. But we are expected to meet up with Anakin in the hanger bay." "I see so that's where you were." "Yes I was with Anakin for a while, but I promise ill spend as much time with you as I can while on the ship." "Alright ill look forward to our engagement. They both then left for the hanger.

As they both arrived they were just in time to see the ship pull into dock. Then they spotted Anakin and went over to him. "Ah there you two you are, took you long enough. Having fun as usual I see." "Master what are you implying." Before he can reply a soldier came over to give him a report. "Two go on ahead I be along shortly." As the two padawans walk to the ship, Barriss lead a little to Ahsoka. "Does he know about us?" Barriss asked. "I'm not sure, I didn't tell him so I don't know what he is thinking." "You should tell him." Ahsoka didn't want to tell him but knew she had to. "Ok I will talk to him, but first I need to take care of you." Barris smiled as she knew what Ahsoka was implying. As they walked down one of more less traveled corridor they closed the distance. Barriss wrapped her arm around Ahsoka, while she grabbed Barriss Ass, until they found a nice dark room, they walked in and could barely see each but that only excited them more. Ahsoka was press against a corner as she was assaulted with kisses by Barris. Barris slide her hand up Ahsoka's legs, went underneath her skirt and grabbed her ass firmly. Ahsoka place a leg against Barriss crotch and rubbed against making her buck against it as she moans. They both looked deep into each other lust filled eyes, and they mutually agreed to take a quick moment to take off their clothes. They tossed them in a random dark corner as they collided with each other once more. They both wrapped one arm around each other while they use their other to pleasure each other pussy. The kissed each, making sure their tongues intertwine with each other. Their fingers sliding further into each other making it harder for them breath as the moaned into each other's mouth until Barriss climaxed. Ahsoka held Barriss up as her legs buckled from the pleasure. Barriss pinched Ahsoka clit almost making her climax right then and there but stopped before she could. She slides down and licks Ahsoka dripping wet cunt, drinking her sweet nectar. Ahsoka grabbed Barris head as she pushed her against her crotch as she came on her face. Barris licked up as much as she could, before she shared it with Ahsoka through a kiss.

Barriss pulled back but still embraced Ahsoka. "You know, I wouldn't be totally against sharing you with him." Barriss says suggestively. "Are you serious, you mean not only do you want me to tell him I cheated on him, but you want me to suggest that we have a three-way relationship?!" She says in a panic. "I don't see why not, he is an open-minded person, I'm sure he will agree to it." "I…I can't. He will be upset with me and…" "What if I went with you." Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "You would do that for me?" "Of course. Shall we go find him." She says with a smile. "Alright." With that said, they both fumbled around in the dark to find their cloths. Barriss was the first to get dress but noticed Ahsoka bending over to grab her cloths, so she popped Ahsoka's butt making her yelp. With them both now dressed they left the room to find Anakin.

They found him in the hallway looking like he heading for his room. "Master!" Ahsoka called out, making him turn around. "Ah Ahsoka, Barriss. I was wondering where you two were hiding, off having fun again?" "Master?" She says, wondering why the strange attitude. "What is it?" "Master…I…I need to tell you something…" "Not now come with me to my room, both of you." The two padawans looked at each other before following him. They went inside his room and waited by the door. "So I'm assuming this thing you need to talk to me about is your affair with Barris am I right?" The color from Ahsoka and Barriss faced drained. "How…" Ahsoka started. "Did I know. Well on a ship like that there are cameras even in the living quarters, so I witness your whole affair, even had audio too. Even caught a glance when you pulled Ahsoka around the corner. At least twenty clones saw or heard you." Both padawans face turn red with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I made them forget and erased the file, and altered the original copy, you're welcome." "Thanks you master." Ahsoka said with a little relief. "So what do you want in exchange for doing this." Barriss asked, wondering if they're a hidden Agenda. "Only that in the future you find a place that doesn't have cameras, like the room you two was in a couple minutes ago." Barriss was this time shocked to find that he knew where they were the whole time. Ahsoka walked over next to Anakin. "Master I was wondering if you would be interested in being in a three-way relationship with me and Barriss?" Anakin wrapped an arm around Ahsoka waist and pull her closer. "Well snips, that would be up to her now wouldn't it." Barriss walked seductively over to Anakin and placed a hand on his chest. "I was the one who suggested it to Ahsoka." "Is that right, well then I may be open to it." "General Skywalker!" Burst to life. "What is it Captain!" "Sir there is a debris field up ahead, it will take some time to maneuver our way through. If we go through it will take us about one hour, but we risk damaging the ship. However, if we go around it will take us three hours to get to Coruscant. Orders?" Anakin look at the two beauties he had nearby. "Let's go around Captain, best to avoid any unnecessary damage, might have a need to head out as soon as we arrive." "Of course sir, captain out." With that said he wrap his arm around Barriss and grab her ass, while at the same time grabbed Ahsoka's ass. "So which one of you is first?" He asked with his usual mischievous smile.

 **Ooooooh Blue balls, dont you just hate that. I bet you was anticipating it hard, we all know these Jedi are. But don't worry, ill make sure this will get expanded on. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Episode 3

Part one

Barriss Pressed herself against Anakin chest, she rub her hand against his groin and as she stares into his eyes. "I have to admit I am quite curious to see how you handle yourself, Master Skywalker." "Well then Barris I guess there only one way to find out." She smiles as she fell to her knees, she pulled his pants down revealing his well-endowed penis surprising Barris. She grabbed a hold of his cock barely about o wrap her hand around it, she began to gently stroke it. She kissed the head, and began to lick around it. While Barriss was sampling his cock Ahsoka got undressed, leaving nothing on. She pressed her frame against Anakin as he wrapped his arm around her and groped her butt. Barriss licked Anakin shaft before she takes it into her mouth, she wraps her tongue around it as she began to bob her head back and forth. Anakin slipped his hand between Ahsoka legs and rub his fingers against her wet cunt, drawing her to moan. Anakin leans down to kiss Ahsoka, intertwining their tongues, as he slides his fingers inside her. Barriss began to suck harder and faster, losing herself in tasting Anakin wonderful cock. Anakin place a hand on Barris head making her eat all of his shaft. She almost chokes on his dicks but doesn't care as she keeps going, until finally he came in her mouth. She drinks quite a bit before she pulled out letting some of the cum spray across her face. She savors the cum in her mouth before she swallows it, Anakin watch as the young padawan licks her lips as though she had a nice meal. "Did you enjoy that Barriss?" "That was unexpectedly appetizing, Master Skywalker." Barris rose up and undid her clothes, dropping them where she stood. "I'm hoping to get the full experience of what you have to offer." Barriss walked over to the bed and sat down opening her legs for a full view. "I have a lot to offer Barriss, but the question is, will you be able to handle the experience of it." Anakin says as he and Ashoka walks over to Barriss, he positions himself between Barriss legs as they both lean onto the bed. Barris wrapped her hands around Anakin's neck. "I believe I can take it, now are you going to be a tease or are you going to make me yours." Anakin slowly enters, her tight folds already resisting, her face warping in pain. "Barriss, you're a virgin?" Ahsoka asks. "Well I didn't expect to give it up when I became a Jedi. Don't worry about me, please continue." Anakin nods as he slowly enters Barriss, until he was fully inside her. It was so tight that it almost made him blow his seed, but he held on so Barriss could adjust to his dick being inside her. After a minute of two of adjust Anakin started to move, pumping his dick inside as he was fondling her breast. Ahsoka licks a finger and stuck it inside Barriss' ass to help her deal with the pain. After a while Barriss grunts of pain, became moans of pleasures. Anakin picks up the pace, pounding her pussy harder, Ahsoka got up and kissed Barriss, intertwining their tongues. Ashoka rub on her clit as she continues to taste Barriss. Anakin pounded into Barriss harder and faster, making her moan louder as she wraps her legs around Anakin, her mind become mush of the sheer pleasure she is feeling. She squeezed his cock inside her making him rub against her more, causing her to feel more and more pleasure till she finally scream as she orgasm for the first time by his dick. Her eyes was rolled to roof as she experienced one of the feelings ever. "More! I need more!" Barriss says. "Looks like you got her hooked Anakin." "It would seem so, let's break her some more." Ashoka smiles as she positions herself over Barriss face, then she sat on it, making Barriss eat her pussy out. Anakin didn't hold back as he continued to fuck Barriss for he was close himself, he leaned forward to give Ahsoka a sloppy kiss. Anakin finally came deep inside Barriss making her moan loud as she is filled with his warm seeds. "More! I need more!" Barriss cried out between her breath. Ahsoka lays down on her back with her legs wide open, while Anakin removes himself from Barriss to flip her over on all fours. Barriss positioned herself between Ahsoka's legs as she begins to eat her pussy out with a hunger, Anakin reenters Barriss pussy making her moan again. Barriss mind was blank as all she could think about was the intense waves of pleasure she was receiving. She forced herself back on Ahsoka, fingering her as she was licking her clit quickly bring her to an orgasm. Barriss licks up Ahsoka juice as though that was all she had drink all day, Anakin pushed further going balls deep inside, penetrating her inner womb. Her folds was mercilessly tight as it try to milk his dick, they were both getting close. "I'm close!" Anakin grunts out as he tries his best to hold back. "Please I want it inside! I need it inside." Barriss begs. With that, Anakin released himself into her once again, making her scream as another orgasm hit her harder than the last. Her face was that of someone who was drunk on cum and pleasure, as her eyes was rolled to the top and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. When Anakin was done he removed himself from her, cum starts to drip out of her. "That…was amazing." Barriss says in between breath as she tries to stay conscious. "Oh well don't you get too comfortable there, there still one more thing we have left." Anakin says as he uses his finger to prod at Barriss ass. "You can't be serious, there is no way it will fit!" She exclaimed. Anakin lifted her up and picked her up off the bed spreading her legs so Ahsoka has a full view of her body, he lines up his dick to the entrance to her ass. "I'm very serious I told you I will give you the full experience of what I have to offer and I will." Before Barriss could reject it the head of his dick forced its way inside her ass causing her to cry out. Tears started to flow out of her eyes as his massive dick was reshaping her ass to fit him, Ahsoka went over to Barriss and kissed her, while rubbing her groin against her, helping her deal with the pain. When Anakin was balls deep inside Barriss' ass he stop, letting her adjust to new feeling. After a few minutes he began to move nice and slow, it was painful for her but with Ahsoka help it was manageable. After while Barriss stopped feeling pain all together as she felt pleasure from her ass being violated. As soon as she started to moan Anakin took this as a cue to pick up the pace a little, making her moan more and more. Ahsoka slide down between Barriss to drink the cum that was still dripping out of her pussy, while at the same time fingering herself. Anakin pounded her ass harder and harder making Barriss moan loud as she leans back against him. She never thought she could feel such pleasure from such a place, but she is as she about had yet another orgasm, unknown to the fact that both Anakin and Ahsoka are close. Barriss came first squeezing Anakin cock harder causing him to fill her ass with his cum, Ahsoka drank her juice as she fingered herself harder until she came as well. When the deed was done Barriss became limp as she was now well used, and satisfied. Anakin removed himself from her and laid her on the bed where she laid there, still on an orgasm high trying to catch her breath. "I think you thoroughly broke her Anakin." "I believe you are right Ahsoka, but she seems to enjoyed it." Anakin wrapped his hands around Ahsoka waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed. "Shall we snips." "I'm all yours Sky guy." He leans her back on the bed as he enters Ahsoka waiting pussy, drawing a sweet moan from her. She wraps her arms a legs around him as she pulls him down for kiss. He begins to fuck her nice and slow. "Come on, you can better than that, tear me up." So he did, he fucked her hard and fast, shocking Ahsoka at his sudden increase in speed. Her moans were loud and deep as pleasure filled her. Anakin picked her and held her in mid-air as their waist continue to connect violently to each other Ashoka hugged closely as she planted another kiss on Anakin wrapping her tongue around his savoring his flavor, her mind completely blank as she has given into her carnal desire. She dug her nails into her back as she reached climax from the rough yet pleasurable treatment. She released back onto to her feet. Before she was able to recover she was pushed face first onto the bed with Anakin pressing over her. He reenters her tights folds as she writhes under him. "Uh…Anakin…oh…your too…good. I can't…keep up." She squeezes his member trying to resist but feels it too much. "Oh, come on snips, you mean to tell me that something this little is too much for you?" Ahsoka moans louder as she felt helpless to the immense waves of pleasure she was receiving. "Oh...If only if it was little…I…I…Ahhhhhhh!" She cries out as she orgasmed again, Anakin shoved deep inside and fills her with his seed. As soon as Ahsoka came off her high she fell unconscienced on the bed. After rearranging them on the bed he covered them so they can rest. He went into the bathroom to wash off before he sat on the couch and fell asleep.

Part 2

When he woke up he saw both Ahsoka and Barriss wrapped around his arms his arms. His arm was against their chest his hands were resting in between their crotch. He takes a look at the time, he has been asleep for almost an hour. In an hour they will be around the asteroid field and thirty minutes from there to Coruscant. He tried to get up without disturbing them but his efforts were in vain as they were already awake. "Master Skywalker, where do you plan on going?" Barriss asked with a seductive look. "Well, I was going to get dress and make my rounds to see on our progress." He says. They pressed themselves against Anakin more as they rub their now wet cunts against his hands. "Or you have some more fun with us." Barriss says as she and Ahsoka grab his cock. He answered by sticking a finger inside their pussies and use his Thumb to pinch their clits. It both scream out in pleasures as they came in his hands. They looked at Anakin with lust filled eyes as they went down to lick his dick. Anakin was panting hard as two wet tongues wrap around his cock sending him further and further. He blew his massive load on their faces, Ahsoka and Barriss open their mouths and stuck their tongue out, hoping to get some of his cum to drink. As he finishes their faces were completely covered, they closed their mouths and savor his taste before swallowing. "You ladies are amazing." They smiled before Barriss took his whole dick into her tight mouth, wrapping her tongue around it as she bobs her head up and down. Ahsoka moved up and presented her soaking wet pussy to Anakin, to which he proceeded to lick. Ahsoka breathed heavily as Anakin to invade her pussy with his rough tongue. As Anakin was licking up her juice he slid a finger into her ass sending her over the edge, making her squirt all over his face. He quickly drank it all and went at it again, not giving her time to come down from her orgasm. Barriss was stroking his cock with both hands as she passionately tried to suck out his cum. Her needs were answered as he exploded into her mouth. It was too much for her, but the moment she about to pull out Anakin forced her head down to the hilt. Her breathing was cut off as continued to blast a massive load down her throat, her eyes start to roll back as it goes directly to her stomach. When he finished he pulls out leaving Barris gasping for air as her mouth stayed open and her tongue stayed out. While Barris was trying to recuperate, Ahsoka took this chance to slid down and take Anakin dick inside her pussy. He starts to move her hips again as she leans forward to kiss him passionately. He grabbed her ass and pounded into hard making her moan into his mouth. Barriss came up beside Ahsoka as she inserts a finger in her ask making Ahsoka lean back into while moaning loudly. Barriss kisses Anakin while he slides two fingers inside of her making Barriss moan as well. Ahsoka feverishly bounced on Anakin's hips as she was getting close. She Climaxed squeezing Anakin's dick hard making him cum inside her. Just as when she was finished it was Barriss turn to climax onto his hands. Ahsoka slid of Anakin's dick and sat beside him exhausted. He didn't have much time to rest as Barriss eagerly got on top of him. As she slid down she let a loud moan. Anakin starts to move insides and Barriss and fucking her, while Barriss moves in synchronization. Anakin places his hands on Barris' breast and fondles them. As Barriss bounces on his dick Anakin pinches her nipples making her get tighter. It almost sent Anakin over the edge so he decided to pull on her nipples. Barriss moans in pleaser as her nipples get mistreated until she finally climaxes with Anakin close behind. They changed position with her on her hands and knees. Anakin is preparing to enter her asshole again, but as he gets it lined up Barriss pushes back into him. Knowing how bad she wanted it he did waste another second as pounds into her hard. Her animalistic moans were loud and surely can be heard outside the door. Anakin pressed more of his weight on her, shoving his cock as deep as it can go. Barriss eyes were starting to roll to back, and her tongue hung out as she felt intense pleaser. She came hard but Anakin wasn't done, he lifted her into the air legs wide for everyone to how hard he is pounding her ass. She leaned back into Anakin and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep stable as she drops down on his dick. Ahsoka got up and went in front of Barriss. Ahsoka slid a two inside of Barriss dripping wet cunt while she leans in and kisses Barris with a lot of tongues. Anakin mercilessly pounded at Barriss ass. Anakin was close so he slid out of Barriss and sat her down. He began jerking off and the girl instinctively knew what to do. They brought their face close together and their mouth wide open ready to receive Anakins sperm. They didn't have to wait long he fired off heavy loads of sperm on their face and inside their mouth. As he finished their faces were covered and they had a mouth full of cum. "Look at the beautiful sight." Anakin says as they swallow his cum. "You like that master." Ahsoka asked. "Of course I do snips, I just cover two cute, in cum." Barriss rubs her ass. "I love how rough you were with my ass Master Skywalker, though I fear I won't be able to feel it for quite some time. Anakin and Ahsoka laughed. "Well, ladies I got a briefing to attend too. Why don't you two clean yourselves up and meet me there? Try not to be too late." Anakin says. "Master, considering how late you always seems to be…" Ahsoka says. Anakin pops her on the butt drawing a yelp. "Now snips, don't make me ruin your ass too." He says with a mischievous smile before her left. "I may want him to ruin my ass." Ahsoka says making the girls giggle.


End file.
